Teach Me Wedy!
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Wedy hasn't expected to be asked her favor from a genius called L..


-1I haven't written any Death Note fanfiction before and this short fic is actually depicted from my journal on deviantart.

One of my greatest friends there has suggested me to submit here. So hear goes.

I don't own Death Note sadly. If I do, Hal Lidner from SPK will be the main female character and be smexed up with whole (well most of all) male characters in the manga.

Please bear with me that I didn't beta-read it but I might redo if anyone is interested in reading more. The rating will probably go up to M though.. (sheepish grin )

This fic is dedicated to my friends on DA and those who are totally bored of yaoi, oc fanfictions on Death Note fandom like me.

I was always wondering about the idea of L/Wedy. I mean a detective and a theif are kinda romantic coupling, don't you think? I don't know why but Wedy seemed to respect him so much as well as Aiber..

Anyway my idea of L/Wedy is kinda a joke really and obviously very OOC...

( ) stands for actions.

' ' stands for thoughts

Teach Me Wedy!! -L and Wedy

One day when Wedy came back from Yotuba corporation for spying them, She was pretty disappointed since the security of Yotsuba was like a rubbish. She feels a strong need of a challange.. Then, L calles her, saying that he needs to talk with her in private. So, Wedy goes to

his room to talk.

Ryuzaki is already in his room, giving handcuffs to Matsuda to watch over Light for a while.

Ryuaki(L): (sits, eating his favouite strawberry tart with his usual posture.)

Hi, Wedy. Well done for your job. Would you like some cake? (points at a cake on another plate. )

Wedy:No, thank you. I don't really like sweets. I rather want to have some black coffee.

Ryuaki(L): Okay  
Watari, could you please bring some black coffee for Wedy now? (speaks to his computer monitor. )

Watari: Certainly, L.

Watari comes in the room to serve black coffee for Wedy

Wedy: Thank you, Watari.

Watari: smiles at Wedy then leaves with a bow

Wedy: Anyway.. what do you want to talk about in private?

Ryuzaki(L): ...I've got some favor to ask you...

Wedy: I hope it will be something more exciting than spying Yotuba.. Geeze... their security disappointed me greatly I expected they had more heavy security to challenge me.. mutters and sips some coffee

Ryuzaki(L): No.. it's a very personal thing, actually.. ( drops dozens of sugar cubes in his tea. )

Wedy: Huh? Personal?

Ryuzaki(L): Yes. What I want to ask you is... to teach me how to make love with someone

Wedy: Ugh!! ( quickly covers her mouth not to splash a liquid in her mouth all over  
finally manages to gulp the liquid in her mouth. )

Wedy: ... but... why, why do you ask me?

Ryuzaki(L): Because you are a mature woman from any person's view and I presumed you had a lot of experience unike me..

Wedy: ... What if I decline your favor?

Ryuzaki(L): Hm.. let see... shall I take a document to ICPO?

Wedy: WHat!! that's not asking a favor! it's a totally black-mail!!

( glares at him with her emerald eyes like a feline. )

So, in that case, I haven't got any rights to decline your favor have I?

Ryuzaki(L): There's no such rights since the beginning.

Wedy: ( holds her throbbing forehead with a sigh. ) 

' I'm a theif.. not a sex counsellor! '

but Wedy knows that she hasn't got any choice. It's Ryuzaki, god sake. He definitely will send the document to ICPO and she will be thrown into a prison. No, she can't let it happen!

Wedy: ...Very well.. I'll teach you.. so, when shall I start?

Ryuzaki(L): I don't mind even if you start now. (picks up the strawberry on the cake which was almost eaten and pops it in his mouth with wide grin. )

Wedy: gasps in shock NOW??? but it's still in the evening, no, it's only 3' o clock!!

Ryuzaki(L): ( stares at her while putting his index finger on his lips. )

..I haven't got any chance to meet anyone since my work has been very busy.. so I do love to know as quickly as possible before I die or get killed by Kira.. Is it too much to ask you?

(still stares at her with his large eyes )

Even if Wedy says no, she knows he won't never give up since Ryuzaki is the kind of guy who does anything to obtain what he wants.

Wedy: sighs Okay... so, where shall we begin?

Ryuzaki(L): How about my bedroom since I made Watari to get a special bed.  
( licks the cream on his thumb and stands up from the sofa. )

Wedy: Hey.. Wa, Watari? eyes widen in suprise

' Does he need to do such a thing too?? '  
'Geeze.. what horrible posture he does like always.. '

( looks at his bad posture with amazed gaze while reluctantly following him. )

Gigi: Heh,heh, I know it's such a stupid idea but I couldn't help it since L is such a cutee!! (cuddles L-kitten.)


End file.
